Revenge for a Family
by Miraen
Summary: Legolas believes he is the only one left. What happens when he challenges his father's and brothers' murderer?
1. The Beginning

**Revenge for a Family**

Thranduil sat on his throne in the palace in Mirkwood, looking at his subjects wearily. His thoughts strayed towards his three sons: Calarian, Eldran, and the surprise package of them all, Legolas. Calarian and Eldran had been begot several thousand years before and were 2,000 and 1,950 years old.

Legolas was the surprise and had only been around for 15 years, yet he was the King's favourite. His innocence touched all and everyone was always happy to be around him as he was one of the last elves yet to be born.

He was growing up but, taking his time enjoying this special period before he would be deemed old enough to know better. His brothers doted upon him and he was loved.

Thranduil drew his gaze towards the elf near him: Sartarian, Captain of one of his largest divisions. If he could have seen what would have happened that night, Sartarian would have been thrown into the deepest of dungeons.

"That fool, didn't even give us so much as a glance. Are we ready?" Sartarian queried to one of the other elves.

"Yes. We have captured Calarian and Eldran. They are now in the bottom dungeon, though we conceded to give them a window."

"Why, you fool! They could shout out!"

"No, they couldn't otherwise I told them that Legolas will pay the price for their actions. The window is so that they can glance upon Mirkwood and know what is happening but will be unable to change it."

"Hmmm. That's a very good plan. Right. Now we need to go up to Thranduil and inform him he is no longer officially ruler of Mirkwood anymore." The elves laughed evilly together and gathered the brothers' swords so that the King might as recognise them. Sartarian also picked up on his way out a small piece of fabric.

It had been one of Legolas' night shirts and Sartarian had used it one of the other nights when Legolas had accidentally cut himself. The elf had used it to wipe up the blood yet, the King didn't know about the incident and so it would prove resourceful towards bringing him down.

The king was still sitting on his throne when a group of elves, led by Sartarian approached him. "What do you need?" He asked curiously.

"No, Thranduil. We have come to say, that you are no longer King and none of your sons will be either."

"What do you mean by this, Sartarian? If I can't be King, they will take after me."

"Unfortunately, no, due to a slight 'accident' whilst taking them hostage. We had hoped to keep them alive yet…" He drifted off and showed the King the swords that were covered with another elf's blood and Legolas' shirt.

"You haven't…You can't have killed them."

"Oh, be sure that I have. You are no longer wanted in Mirkwood. You are officially a prisoner of Mirkwood and you will only pass to Valinor or Mandos in the next several thousand years so that you can see the pain inflicted on Mirkwood."

With that, Sartarian, with the help of several other elves, tied up the King and led him down to the dungeons. Along the way, one of the elves commented, "Such a shame that everyone else will think that you and all of your sons are dead."

They had reached the dungeons and threw the King into a cell and left him alone to his misery waiting out the next several thousand years until he can re- join his wife, Elvewen in Valinor.

"Father?" A voice queried in the darkness, sounding a lot like his oldest son, Calarian.

"Shut up, Calarian. Can't you see that it's Ada? You must have the sight of the dwarves!" Eldran responded with a touch of humor.

"Calarian? Eldran? My sons, you are still alive? He told me that you were dead. I had given up all hope. Is Legolas with you?" Thranduil said in a torrent. Calarian and Eldran stepped out of the shadows.

"No, Ada. He isn't. We're sorry." Calarian said. "We were captured by a group of elves that we thought would never harm us. Betrayal of the worst kind. After the held us down, they took all of our weapons and then promptly threw us into this cell. We've been told that you're no longer the King of Mirkwood and that we will have to live out the next several thousand years in here. Ada, is that true?"

"My, Calarian, for being the oldest, you sure are slow on the uptake. Of course he isn't. He doesn't just come down to this cell for a break, does he?" Eldran responded with a frown on his face.

He gazed at Thranduil before saying, "You don't think Legolas will be coming here, do you, Ada?"

"No, I don't think so. When that monster gave me your swords, the blood on it wasn't yours. It was from another elf. However, Legolas' nightshirt was stained with his blood." He broke off crying gazing forlornly at the red stained piece of fabric in front of him.

"We will have to spend the rest of our time here. I will not give up. We can get back Mirkwood and I will avenge Legolas' death. He was only 15! He was barely weaned! That monster!"

What Thranduil didn't know was that Legolas was not dead and wouldn't be in the time to come. During the coup, he had seen his brother's being taken and knew instinctively that it wasn't a good idea to stay in the palace.

He had ran out of his room clutching a few items that were special to him and clothing before leaping out of his bedroom window and into the dark forest ahead of him.

Sartarian was furious. The little elf had escaped somehow and no- one had any idea of where he could be. "What do you mean, gone?" He had roared.

In the end, one of his new advisors and best friend encouraged him to believe that Legolas wouldn't live long in the forest with the spiders and the various wargs and other species that inhabited the nearby area.

Legolas carried on. He wouldn't stop until he was far away from Mirkwood and knew that no- one would chase him. Even though he was 15 years old, he still looked like a small child as elves don't mature until much later.

He stumbled into a village looking around for one friendly face though he was only met with glares. He thankfully put his hood on so no- one could see his pointed ears poke out of his fair hair.


	2. Meeting Calrus

Legolas glanced around the village wondering what to do now. He had left in haste from the palace and had no money nor shelter.

He stumbled haphazardly into an inn that stood nearby and cautiously walked over to the bar trying his best to blend in. The barkeeper stopped wiping the glass he had just washed to glance down at Legolas.

"Um, excuse me sir," whispered Legolas, "but may I have a word with you?"

He trembled saying this. He had heard of the sport full grown men can make of elves and he didn't want to alert anyone to himself that he didn't deem necessary.

Without a word, the barkeeper came out from behind the bar and drew Legolas into an adjoining room. He stood before the 'boy' and looked at him. Legolas had covered himself in a dark green cloak that hid his face and most of his lean body.

"What is it, son?" asked the barkeeper.

Legolas tensed at the word "son" reminding him of the family had had had but was now gone forever. He would get his revenge on the elves that had taken his whole life away from him sometime.

"Umm. I was wondering if you had any work available. I really need some money and am a hard worker."

The barkeeper, a kind man who took pity on children, swept his glance across Legolas' face and moved towards him. In one quick move, he had pulled the hood back to reveal two perfectly pointed ears and long golden hair.

"Bejesus! So you'll be an elf then?"

"Please sir," whispered Legolas urgently, "no- one can know of my heritage, yet. I just need somewhere to stay. Please help me."

He had been frightened when his ears had been revealed and was worried that the barkeeper would throw him out and tell the whole village about the elf. His fears were not needed.

The barkeeper knelt down on one knee and calmly said, "You're hired. Me name's Calrus, my wife is Beltha. We'll help you and give you a place to stay for as long as you wish it. But what be your name, I wonder?" His eyes twinkling with amusement.

"My name's . . . Caldran." Legolas replied. He took that name from his two elder brother. Even thinking about them hurt terribly.

"I know that ain't your true name right now," replied Calrus," but I'll accept it and hopefully later you'll be able to tell me what yer real name is and where yer from," he said.

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief and waited for Calrus to take him to his new place of residence. It could never be his home.

That was only Mirkwood with her beautiful trees and the palace and his brothers and father, but until he could revenge his familie's murder, he was contented to wait here.


	3. The torture of thinking

One year had passed since the dreaded coup and Mirkwood was floundering; her people were kept under tight control and no one dared to contest against Sartarian otherwise themselves and their family would be thrown into the dungeon regardless of their age.

"Father," Calarian whispered. Thranduil turned slightly from the window to look at his eldest. "Do you think that we will have to spend the rest of our lives here?"

"No, Calarian, of course not," replied Eldran sarcastically, "Sartarian will let us go in the next few seconds and will come in and free us all."

However, as soon as he finished saying that, the door flew open and Sartarian, himself, waltzed in and glared at all three. "Hmm. Still alive then, are we?" He said grinning.

Calarian and Eldran glared daggers at him whilst Thranduil's face was chalk white with anger. Here was the elf that had murdered his youngest child. He would get his revenge someday and would relish Sartarian's passing.

Calarian and Eldran felt relatively the same way. They had all spent the first couple of days thinking of what had happened to Legolas in his first couple of moments but never wished to go into details.

The two brothers couldn't bear to believe that their youngest brother would never grow up into the famous warrior that they had envisaged him to be. Sartarian hadn't come to see them once during their first year of prison under their home but coming to see them on the day when he had murdered their baby brother and gloated in it was far too much.

They kept their anger hidden under their schooled features though their eyes turned a stormy grey.

"Ah, so still angry, I see?" questioned Sartarian sarcastically. "Shame that Legolas couldn't be here to see you now and what I have in store for you."

Thranduil broke. "You will NOT talk about my son like that, ever!" He roared out. "Killing an innocent is one of the worst crimes that an elf can commit. Why don't you go and visit Morgoth for me? You are a disgusting waste of an elf and we don't need you taking in the precious air needed for others."

Sartarian glanced at his second- in command, albeit amused. "So, 'my liege'," he said mockingly, "you still haven't lost your famous way of getting into a temper?" He went out momentarily before bringing back in a long whip. "Don't you realise that all actions have consequences?"

With a brief nod, the guards went and chained up all three elves and strung them up to the separate poles in the cell. Sartarian went round looking at them before bringing a ferocious lash onto Eldran's back. He gasped slightly at the pain before schooling his features once more.

Thranduil stared dumbstruck at Sartarian. The elf truly was mad and evil: couldn't the other elves that followed his command see? Sartarian glanced at Thranduil before whipping Eldran again another 9 times across his back.

"Thranduil, I told you that all actions have consequences. Eldran will suffer another ten times from those consequences," he said before promptly whipping Eldran again. He turned and looked at Calarian.

Calarian stared back furious at what this elf had done to his brothers.

"_Amin feuye tell'lle_," he spat out. (You disgust me!)

"Yes, I probably do," whispered Sartarian with a look at his guards. "However, let me tell you something, princeling, every year on this day that you were thrown in here, I will come and give you 100 lashes each, not including the 20 that Eldran has already begot." He said with an evil grin spreading across his features.

"So, are you ready?" Without further ado, he ordered his guards to begin the whipping. Thranduil hung his head during it all thinking primarily of his sons and wife, but most especially, Legolas. He hoped that he was safe in Mandos, but until he could see him alive in Arda, which would never happen, he would content himself to plot his revenge.


	4. A Disjointed Family

Meanwhile, Legolas had gotten into the swing of things in the village that was two weeks hard riding away from Mirkwood. He loved Calrus and Beltha dearly, they were his second parents, but they could never take the place of his first set.

They loved him in return and eventually, Legolas had been cajoled into telling his story. They were horrified when they had heard what had happened to him and his first family and understood his reason for revenge. They all kept their ears out when news of Mirkwood came, which was very infrequently, for Sartarian would let no-one neither into Mirkwood nor out.

Several years had passed since Legolas had come to the village and he helped around the house with Beltha but, his main job was to school the horses and to teach them as all elves had a special affinity with their four- legged friends. Calrus came out one day to watch him at work. To him, it seemed as if the elf and the horse were one with each other and he complimented Legolas on it, or 'Caldran,' as he called him.

"Caldran, you really are a woodland elf," said Calrus, glancing at him, "I have never seen such horsemanship in my entire life and probably won't again.

"SHHH!" said Legolas heatedly, "No- one must know that I am still alive and more importantly, am an elf. That could bring about a lot of unnecessary trouble." Legolas was constantly on his guard against any unsavoury characters and as a result, was learning the art of archery and sword fighting.

No- one in the small village contested his ability with the bow and arrows: he was unmatched even by seasoned warriors. He was also lethal with the broadsword and spent his time practicing.

"Caldran," said Calrus, "someday you will need to come out of the shadow and tell the world who you really are. A son of King Thranduil is not to be taken lightly," he whispered. Legolas tensed against him.

His father hadn't been spoken of for many years and every time his past family was mentioned, a pain gripped his heart and left him tearful. However, constant teasing by the human children of the village had meant that he was able to drop a mask over his features with the greatest of ease and had perfected the art of staring and glaring down any individual who even attempted to harm him or his new family.

However hard he tried though, he could not bring himself to call Calrus and Beltha, 'Ada' or 'Ama,' though he settled for the title of 'Da' and 'Ma,' a kind of nickname for those first two. Legolas knew that he would eventually have to tell the people of the village the truth: far too many were already asking why the 'boy' didn't look as if he had aged the years he had been with Calrus and Beltha.

Legolas stopped what he was doing and Calrus glanced at him questioningly but Legolas shook his head.

"Caldran, what are you doing now?" Caldran said exasperated.

Legolas returned the glance and said, "I am wondering how many years it has been since I have been with you and Ma." He said. Calrus looked at his foster son, who had wormed his way into his heart.

"It has been 20 years." Legolas shook his head in wonderment. 20 years? So long? He surreptitiously looked at Calrus and was surprised to see a tear on his face.

"Da, you know that I will never leave you or Ma until you are both long gone. You both mean so much more to me. I will look after you." Legolas whispered.

Calrus' face cleared and his eyes twinkled with the relief that Caldran wasn't going to leave them since he was know 35 years of age and could easily look after himself. He leaned over to hug Legolas but then a cry was heard.

"CALRUS!" He glanced over his shoulder to see his neighbour run towards them with his eyes streaming with tears. The neighbour caught up with Legolas and Calrus before whispering softly, "I'm sorry Calrus, but Beltha has accidentally fallen and … it is unlikely that she will survive the night."


	5. Death of a Life

Legolas glanced over at Calrus who was currently sitting staring at the fire. Beltha's funeral had been two weeks previously however, it had been such a shock to both, Calrus and Legolas, that they had no idea where to turn.

Legolas doubted Calrus would survive the next few weeks without Beltha. His two foster parents were already 50 years of age when they had found him and with Calrus now at 70, Legolas believed that the strain would put too much on his heart. He was right.

Three days later he was sitting at Calrus' deathbed. Calrus was obviously fighting the inevitable loathe to leave his foster son by himself. Legolas glanced down at Calrus and whispered in his ear, "Go Da. Ma is waiting for you. I will not think harshly of you if you leave."

By this point Legolas' eyes were streaming and he couldn't bear to think of a life without his foster parents. Twice in the space of 35 years had both sets of his parents been snatched cruelly away from him. He jerked when he felt a hand sweep his cheek and glanced down to see Calrus' tear- filled brown eyes looking up at him.

"Caldran. You have been the best joy in our lives. I will love you forever, my son."

His voice was hoarse and he knew that his time was coming. "Take whichever of the horses you want and whatever you need and go revenge your previous family. I will always be with you and Beltha too."

With that last comment, Calrus' eyes slid shut and his brown eyes dimmed as the world funnelled black and he was finally at peace. Legolas was immobile.

The kind healer put her arm around him and gently led him out of the room. He couldn't think about what to do next. What was he supposed to do? Everything he had built up, had now crumbled and he couldn't believe that fate had turned against him again.

Without saying a word, he crossed to his room and gathered together all of his belongings and all Calrus' and Beltha's valuables, that didn't amount too much. He then sprinted past the astonished villagers to the stables to where Calrus' horses were.

He picked out Asfael, a pure white stallion that was sired by an elvish horse and a mare from Rohan. Asfael was the fastest of all the horses that Calrus had owned and had the largest stamina and fighting power.

Asfael had felt Legolas enter the stables. He was always calm around him and trusted his master implicitly. He knew that Legolas was going to take him on a long ride and snorted with impatience.

A calm hand fell on his flank.

"Peace, my friend. I just need to go back inside for a few things and then we will be off together." Legolas turned and sprinted back into the house. The neighbours were all gathered there and started asking him questions, offering their houses as his home.

Legolas knew that now was the time to tell them about himself regardless of his safety. He had no- one left for him in Arda and therefore, gave no thought to his safety. Turning round, he glanced at the villagers before saying, "As deeply indebted as I am too you all, I cannot accept your invitations. Please do no take this the wrong way; it is just that I need to leave for I cannot stay here any longer."

The villagers buzzed between themselves. In order to clarify the situation, Legolas pulled back the hair that had wrapped itself around his neck and head to reveal two perfectly pointed ears. The buzzing abruptly stopped.

"Yer an elf!" a villager shouted out. Laughing picked up and the villagers questioned Legolas about his heritage.

"Please," said Legolas, desperate to get away, "yes, I am an elf, but no, I will not tell you from where I hail, for it is dangerous knowledge. I only tell you this, for you have all grown up with me as a fellow citizen and I felt that you had the right to know the truth."

Without further gabble, Legolas ran up the stairs and glanced around his room. Committing the place to memory, Legolas sped around and flew back down the stairs and out of the house. He leapt upon Asfael and cantered him out of the village without every looking back.


	6. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkein's creations (though I wish I could). Sartarian, Calarian, Eldran, Calrus, Beltha and Nälron are mine though. (my Preciousesss)

**Laiquendi**- I know. Sartarian is really awful! Don't worry though for I will spill all very soon. I feel really sorry for our dear Elven Prince (_sob,sob_) but I'll try to make it a bit better for him.

Legolas glanced around his cave with a fresh sense of determination. He was ready to fight for justice, regardless of Sartarian's strengths. Nothing would stop him as he tried to get back what had been so cruelly snatched away from him.

He turned his mind back thinking of Nälron, his old teacher who had taught him so many things. Nälron was a mortal ranger, but taught him so much about survival and fighting, that Legolas knew he would be eternally indebted to his mentor. His eyes glazed over slightly as he started to remember one of his lessons.

"_Legolas! You are letting me get too you far too quickly! I am fifty years old and can still beat you. It should be the other way around!" shouted Nälron._

"_You are right again as always," said Legolas, dropping himself onto a flat boulder nearby, "but, I still don't get it!" _

_Nälron glanced at him through his dark, wavy hair before saying, "Legolas. You need to understand something about fighting. You don't just walk into a fight brandishing a sword. It will get you killed. Right." _

_Nälron said getting himself ino a standing position, "Remember this lesson and learn it well. 'Never underestimate your enemy. They will be waiting for you at all times to make a move and expose a weakness. Even the most drunken mortal can still cause harm. If you know your strength and that of your enemy's, you need not fear the results of all the battles put together'."_

"_My Nälron, you must have taken quite a breath there!" said Legolas jokingly. Nälron looked somewhat less than amused._

"_Did you even listen to me?" he shouted._

"_Yes, I did, and I am ready." Legolas brushed himself off and immediately Nälron attacked him with his blade._

_That was the first night that Legolas managed to win the duel the two had going between them. He felt the first flush of success and knew he was that little step closer to avenging the deaths of his brothers and his father's._

Legolas sighed and looked out at the glittering constellations.Nälron had died ten years previously, being very old of age.

Legolas would never forget his mentor and friend who had been with him since he had fled Calrus' house and had stuck with him through thick or thin teaching him all that he needed to know. Nälron's last words reverberated through his head.

"_Legolas. Find yourself then find your enemy. Time needs to heal the wounds that have been poisoned." Nälron sighed before slipping away from Arda._

He thought over these last few words very carefully and realised that he was ready emotionally and physically to take on the murderer of his family. Whilst he was at it, he would also take revenge for Mirkwood.

All the reports that he had heard over the last couple of years had shown a Mirkwood in trouble. Sartarian was a cruel dictator and some of the elves that had escaped his cruel tyranny were taken immediately to Rivendell for Lord Elrond to heal, such were their wounds that ran deep. Some didn't survive.

Legolas blinked away the tears that threatened. He had watched them scramble across the mountains desperately trying to reach Rivendell. One of the few that didn't survive had been a former childhood friend of his. His name eluded him but Legolas still felt the raw wound that another elf had fallen under the mercy of the murderous elf.

He stared ahead sweeping his gaze across Mirkwood. Now was the time to move. He strapped his quiver onto his back and hung his sword by his side, mounting Arfeel, his new steed, he galloped him down the mountainside and into Mirkwood for the first time in over 80 years.


	7. Coming Back

Disclaimer: Again, only certain characters are mine. We don't know if Legolas had brothers, so they are mine. Thranduil and Legolas aren't mine. Middle Earth and Mirkwood are of Tolkein's creation (sob, sob). If they weren't, I'd be in the Bahamas by now.

Author's Note- I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have had a lot on my plate with essays and exams. My computer breaking down was also a lovely titbit on the side. So here we go and I hope that I can update more frequently.

**Laniquendi**- Yup, Sartarian is a nasty little pussy, ain't he?

**Greenfly**- Thanks for the comments. Legolas is my favourite character. No, Elrohir won't be included.

Arfeel snorted as he tossed his head back and forth. This forest wasn't where he wanted to be but he trusted his master implicitly and would follow him anywhere.

Legolas would have agreed with his horse if he could have heard him. All around him, the trees groaned in anguish, however, as soon as he passed them, they sang a lighter song of hope that a member of royalty had survived and pushed him forward.

He could hear the light footsteps of the elves around him but not one bowstring tightened. The elves were in shock. They thought that all of Thranduil's kin had been murdered when Sartarian took control with his few loyal followers, yet here was an elf that was clearly related to Thranduil somehow. Instead of challenging the rider, they decided that they would sit and watch this story pan out.

Legolas was beyond nervous but kept it hidden behind his schooled features.

He patted Arfeel's head and whispered in his ear, "Umuma dela mellon nin." (Don't worry my friend.) The horse snorted but still kept his eyes wide.

Legolas rode him down the pathway and into the palace courtyard. He was amazed that he still remembered the pathway after 80 or so years. As he had ridden through the houses around the palace, all the elves on either side had automatically stopped what they were doing and stared at him as if he were a ghost, though he supposed, after being supposedly dead for the past 80 years, one might be shocked to find said 'dead' elf calmly riding through their midst. Mirkwood was as much as he remembered: cold yet ethereal.

He glanced around him wary of the patrols on either side of him. He knew that they were escorting him for he would have been dead by now if they so wished (well, they thought that he could have been dead by now.)

Without realising it, he had entered before the great gates. Unsurprisingly, they didn't open. He thought for a few moments, feeling the patrolling elves around him, before opening his mouth and proclaiming,

"Daro! Eam Legolas Thranduilion!" (Open! I am Legolas, son of Thranduil!) The gates immediately began to open. The elves around him couldn't believe that the 15 year old prince had survived the coup 86 years before.

However surprised they were, they didn't attempt to stop him. As soon as a member of Thranduil's family showed up, they knew that it would be all over for Sartarian. Mirkwood had suffered terribly under his rule and no- one would contest the return of the royal family.


	8. Face to Face

**Disclaimer**- Same as before really.

Legolas pulled Arfeel to a halt. He glanced around the courtyard warily. He hadn't been through any of the villages, preferring to head straight to the palace and to Sartarian.

Leaping off, he pulled out his daggers and threw open the doors to the palace. The servants stared at him in shock, thinking him a ghost of the past. No-one spoke at all. He glanced down the long corridor wrinkling his nose in disgust at the décor of black drapes hanging everywhere.

He marched down the corridor that he remembered and threw the doors open to the Throne Room, though he supposed it might be called something different now.

The hall went quiet. Sartarian was sitting on his father's throne with his advisors all around him. He was glad that he had remembered to pull his hood down before entering. His lips curled at that thought; he supposed that it was more dramatic this way.

Sartarian glanced at him curiously. Who this strange elf was, he didn't know, but something told him that this was an elf to be feared.

He didn't like what his instincts were telling him. He wasn't afraid of anything but suddenly he knew that he would have to tread carefully around this elf. "Who are you and why have you barged in here so rudely? Can't you see that we are in session?"

Legolas looked back up at him. "I have come to take what is rightfully mine." He whispered softly.

Sartarian glanced down at him haughtily.

"Oh? And pray tell what is that? Some servant girl from the kitchens?"

His advisors around him chuckled nervously. Sartarian had been a strange ruler from the beginning. He had filled them with hope of a better future, but now, they could see him as unstable.

All those years of ruling, had convinced him that someone would try to kill him and he became increasingly paranoid of everyone. No-one was safe anymore; not like they had been with Thranduil.

Legolas curled his mouth in enjoyment before pulling back his hood and lifting his head to face his family's murderer. The room fell silent in an instant. The likeness between Thranduil and this ellon was unmistakable.

"I have come to claim vengeance on the murder of my family."

To say Sartarian was shocked would be an understatement. Instantly he was on his feet and yelled at the guards to bring the unwanted 'guest' to the dungeons immediately.

Legolas knew that his victory was short- lived as he was pounced on by unwilling guards. He felt their emotions course through him and realised that he could get the upper hand here.

"Tampa!" (Stop!) Sartarian shouted. He had a wicked gleam in his eye.

"I know what to do with the young princeling," he whispered evilly, before taking out a long whip. Without warning he struck Legolas all over.

The guards and everyone else were horrified by his actions. They knew that he was now truly mad, but he was mad with followers, though over the years they had dwindled down to only a select few.

Unbeknownst to Sartarian, the whipping wasn't achieving the desired effect on Legolas. He had been the unwilling recipient of orc torture over an occasion of times.

He got out of their cruel hands only by escaping. So know that the whipping was starting again, he fell back into the method he used when subjected to orc torture. Breathe in, hold, and breathe out slowly taking the worst of the blows when he breathed in.

"Fine! Have it your way," the evil elf said. He knocked Legolas to the floor before ordering his guards to follow with the prisoner. He led them into the dark dungeons where there were several inmates including Legolas' family. Sartarian stopped by their door.

"Hang on," he whispered cruelly. An evil plan formed in his mind involving a very 'funny' trick for him. He flew open the door and stalked in followed by his guards.


	9. Alone in the Dungeon

**Disclaimer**- Again most characters in here are mine, except the setting, Thranduil, Legolas (noooooo!) and the Misty Mountains, though I don't know why anyone would care really.

**Author's Note**- Yup, another chappie! I am doing a massive writing session cause I don't have a writer's block anymore. Yayyyyyyyyyyyy! (Sorry, I don't know who took a hold of me there.)

And on with the show………

Sartarian threw open the door and stalked in. Caldarian and Eldran groaned, wondering what the evil elf wanted this time.

Another session of taunting them about their dead brother probably. To their surprise, and that of Thranduil's, Sartarian was followed by his guards carrying a prisoner between them. He glanced at them evilly.

"Thought you might like another companion after all these years." All three glanced at the evil elf wondering what had put him into such a strange mood. They watched warily as the cruel elf had the guards put shackles around the prisoner's ankles.

"Well," Sartarian said, looking inordinately pleased with himself, "I'll just leave you to it then," before glancing at Legolas' form.

Legolas scowled back at the elf.

"One of these days, you will find yourself begging for mercy by my hands, and I will send you back down to meet Morgoth, your father." Thranduil, Calarian and Eldran all held their breaths knowing what would happen if one antagonised Sartarian.

Sartarian just glared back into Legolas' eyes.

"If I were in your position, elfling," he said with a nasty spit, "I wouldn't go making threats like those. In case you have been blind to your surroundings, you are currently residing in a very damp dungeon, whereby you are shackled to said dungeon," he added with a touch of humour.

"No really?" said Legolas sarcastically, "Who would've guessed?" Sartarian glared at Legolas again before deciding to leave the dungeon in case he became too provoked.

Legolas sighed to himself, noticing that Sartarian hadn't talked of his heritage to the other prisoners. Deciding that he would follow his example, he wouldn't give his real name to the others.

Calarian and Eldran were also rather wary of this stranger. Thranduil was not so sure. Something drew him to this elf rather like how he was drawn to his surviving sons.

He decided that it was merely because this elf was around the same age that Legolas would be. Sighing to himself, he walked as best he could over to the new prisoner.

"What's your name?" he said cautiously. Legolas' head shot up, shocked. After a brief period of silence he said, "Caldran."

Calarian and Eldran glanced at each other. That was what their mother had called them together when she didn't want to yell out both of their names.

This elf was a very strange enigma and they felt that they wanted to sort this out as soon as possible.

"Caldran?" Eldran queried. "Strange."

"Why?" Legolas asked with dread.

"Well, that is the name that my mother called both my brother and me."

"You still have your brother?" Legolas asked. He gasped at the look of pain that flickered across all three faces.

"Yes, but Sartarian murdered my younger brother when he was a mere 15 year old elfling."

"I'm sorry," Legolas said, "Sartarian murdered my whole family. My mother was already dead, but he killed my father and my brothers as well."

Thranduil felt his heart crush with sympathy for this elf. He looked over his shoulder at his sons and saw that they felt the same way as well. Turning his attention back to Caldran, he asked, "So how old are you then?"

Legolas glanced back at him before staring at the floor wondering if he should release such information.

Deciding that it might gain him more allies against Sartarian, he said, "I'm 101. Quite young I know but I can cope by myself. I lost my adoptive parents when I was 35, so I have been on my own for quite a bit though I was taken in by a ranger for a while. I'm a warrior. That's all I really know how to be."

The two elder brothers perked up at this but said, "Our brother would have been the same age as you if he were still alive. We had hoped that he would have been a warrior. He had the soul of one and was so in tune with nature. We used to be warriors before we were thrown in here. We fear that if we ever got out, we wouldn't remember one end of a sword from another."

Legolas looked back at them before the door to the dungeon opened slowly.


	10. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer**- Legolas, Thranduil and the setting aren't mine. Please don't copy my characters without my permission. It takes ages to come up with them!

**Author's Note**- This must be the fourth update today, so enjoy the story! But please don't copy my ideas without my knowledge! I'll let you if you only ask permission! Well, that's enough from me!

**Summary**- Poor old Legolas has been thrown into a dungeon that is occupied by his brothers and his father, though they don't recognise each other.

As the door slowly opened, Calarian, Eldran and Thranduil made their way into the shadowy corners of the cell. Legolas stayed where he was, determined to not show Sartarian any fear.

To the surprise of all, a servant quietly slid through the gap. She made her way over to Legolas and whispered into his ear, "Your Highness, here is a key to escape. You'll find food and your weapons locked in the main guard room. Don't worry though as everyone is behind you. They'll get you cleaned up. No-one likes Sartarian anymore. It was a terrible mistake of ours to back him, although we didn't really have any choice."

Legolas quickly undid his shackles and looked over at the corner where the three elves were looking completely stunned. He quickly made his way out of the room with the servant.

The three remaining elves looked at each other before mouthing, "Your Highness?"

Meanwhile, Legolas hurried down the corridor with the servant whose name he found out was Tashariel, though she preferred being called Tasha. As he moved into the guard room followed by her, everything went immediately quiet; no-one spoke, though all eyes were trained on him. A guard slowly walked up to him and handed him his weapons.

Legolas winced as he strapped his quiver to his back, as the straps cut across the welts forming.

The guard said hesitantly, "Your Highness?"

Legolas looked at him before saying, "Where is the traitorous rat?"

"He's in the Main Hall or Throne Room, your highness."

"Please," said Legolas, "The name is just Legolas. Not your highness, lord, prince or anything else." He sighed before saying, "Right. Now I'm going to get the revenge I deserve. Anybody here going to join me?" The guards slowly stood up and followed him out. However, one guard quietly slipped out of a secret passageway.

Sartarian was furious. The guard before him said that Legolas had not only escaped, but had routed out allies. He glanced down saying, "Hmmm. Before the final battle, why not bring in his family to watch the spectacle."

Bowing down the guard motioned with his hand for several others to follow, heading down to the dungeons. Slamming open the door, Eldran said, "Honestly? Is teasing not enough for you?"

The guard grinned evilly. "Not really. Today is your lucky day. Not only do you get to get to come out of here, you also get to see a member of your family killed." Thranduil looked at his sons questioningly before being forced out of the room, shackled and gagged. He was thrust into the Throne Room before Sartarian. The evil elf grinned at them before motioning to the guards to thrust them to one side.

Legolas threw open the doors before yelling at Sartarian, "I told you that I would exact my revenge someday."

"How interesting, you highness," he said emphasising the last two words. Thranduil gasped through his gag. Sartarian flew an evil glance over to them before turning his attention back to the main problem at hand.

Pulling his sword out of his scabbard, he walked down the steps calmly before saying, "Alright. A fight to the death then, but I have a funny feeling who will be the victor, Prince Legolas."

Calarian, Eldran and Thranduil's heads shot up fixating on Legolas. Trying to talk through their gags, Sartarian laughed at them before saying, "So Prince Legolas, did you have a nice family reunion down in the dungeons?"

Legolas didn't move but his gaze fixated on the three kneeling elves at the side. Before he could say anything Sartarian thrust his sword at Legolas' unprotected chest.


	11. The Result

**Disclaimer**- Don't like, don't read. Simple really.

**Author's Note**- Sorry that this is a short chapter but I have a TON of school work. Thanks for all the e-mails and such. You guys are great!

Sartarian's sword started towards Legolas' chest and Thranduil averted his eyes, unable to see the death of his youngest: again.

There was a clash of metal as Legolas thrust his sword in a parrying move. The brothers stared transfixed at their youngest brother. It was hard to grasp for they had believed him dead for nigh on a century.

Thus followed a very intricate dance in swords. Sartarian had underestimated Legolas' skill when he believed him to be a mere elfling. His troubles with orcs and other evil creatures had caused him to be an amazing warrior: deadly in his twin knives, sword and of course, his archery.

No-one breathed as Legolas and Sartarian were locked in a duel to the death. No-one wanted to disturb the warriors' concentration. Ten breathless minutes passed where the hall was as silent as stone. Every move Sartarian made, Legolas countered and attacked.

Suddenly, a noise was made and Legolas' concentration faltered. Sartarian used the chance to stab him in the stomach. Calarian, Eldran and Thranduil struggled against their bonds. Legolas took a few deep breaths. Sartarian, thinking that this was the end, attacked again only to be countered by Legolas' sword.

There was an audible sigh of relief, much to Sartarian's annoyance. Glaring at his guards, Legolas took his chance and, using his sword, flung Sartarian's sword away from him. Stabbing Sartarian in the stomach as well, he pushed him onto the floor.

"Didn't I tell you that you would be begging mercy from my hand?" he whispered softly.

"Indeed you did," groaned Sartarian, "though you have never thought about my having a secret weapon!" Finishing saying that, he quickly reached for his boot and pulled out a dagger and flung it with all his might at Legolas' chest.

Legolas moved quickly, but not quick enough and received the dagger in his top left chest.

Groaning he said, "You took my family away from me for over 80 years. You tortured innocent elves and have been a burden on Mirkwood, no doubt killing others. For this, you will die!" Without further ado, he flung his sword onto Sartarian's bare chest, straight into the heart. Sartarian was dead, no longer able to spill his malice into Mirkwood.

For several moments, no-one spoke. Then Thranduil and his sons, flung off their shackles and gags and rushed forward. They stopped a few feet away from Legolas.

Thranduil whispered, "My son."

Legolas took one step towards them, gazing at Thranduil with beautiful blue eyes the colour of the sky, before saying, "I'm sorry. At least I could see you one last time." Saying that, he slumped forward onto the ground in a pool of red blood.

A/N- Ooooooh! Bit of a cliff hanger there! Don't worry, though. Next chappie is up very soon. Just need to finish up. Next chapter will be up in the next day or so.


	12. Tears of Death

**Disclaimer**- See previous chapters. Same thing as before.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Thranduil as he saw his youngest slump forward. "Please don't leave me! I've only just found you again!"

The brothers just stood by each other, stunned by the events of that day. They couldn't grasp the fact that not only was their little brother alive, he was also not so little anymore.

Thranduil gazed around the room yelling for healers. Elves swarmed forward to assist the dying prince but Thranduil pushed them away, grasping his youngest in his arms and running for the Healing Rooms, or where he hoped they still were.

Calarian and Eldran remained in the hall, being swarmed by their former warriors.

"We thought you were dead!" exclaimed one enthusiastically.

"How did you escape Sartarian's wrath?" cried another.

The two brothers just glanced at each other before Eldran said, "Mellyn nin, we really need to go and see if our youngest brother has survived."

"Of course!" the elves exclaimed and pushed the two brothers towards the open doors. They rushed out and to the houses of healing, where they knew their father would be.

Thranduil eased his youngest gently onto the bed and stared at the healer, praying that he would be able to save his youngest. The healer checked Legolas' vitals before staring at the King with tear-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, but the most we can do for him now is to make his passing a peaceful one."

The King was heartbroken. "No! I will not let that evil elf win again and take my son away from me! I have only just found him again!" Eldran dashed into the room followed swiftly by Calarian.

"How is he, Ada?" Eldran whispered. Thranduil's head raised slowly and Calarian gasped at his father's tear-filled eyes.

"We can't lose him now! Please you must do something!"

"Peace, Prince Calarian. There is nothing we can do, save a miracle from occurring." The healer said gently.

They all turned to see Legolas lying on the bed that was slowly turning red with his blood. No-one spoke. All were watching the glow surrounding the prone form grow ever dimmer. The steady breathing became more sporadic and laboured.

Eventually the glow diminished and Thranduil bit back the tears that threatened to fall down his face. Eldran sat by the bedside holding one of his brother's hands, tear streaks visible in the fading light. So much had happened in the space of one day.

They had regained their freedom and their kingdom and Sartarian had been killed. The had seen their little brother be the warrior they thought he was, but was now leaving them forever to join with their mother.


	13. Meeting Ama

**Disclaimer**- See previous chapters

**A/N**- Thanks to my buddy, Rodwen for checking over my writing. Love ya, babes!

Legolas felt his feä leave his body and before he lost himself to 'heaven' as his Pa and Ma had said, he whispered out, "Pa? I'm coming. Tell Ma I'm okay . . . Adaaa."

Those were his last words spoken. Thranduil felt his heart break when Legolas started to speak, however it broke even more when his last words went out to his adoptive family. He wasn't so sure about the 'Ada' bit but, he wanted Legolas so desperately to live, yet now it seemed a distant dream as he would be forced to once again bury a member of his family.

Legolas wasn't really sure what was happening as it felt strange. He was all at once encompassed in darkness and silence. It wasn't insufferable, just strange. In the distance he could see a bright light and he walked slowly towards it, moving with no pain, which surprised him.

The light opened up and he saw an incredible valley with waterfalls and a huge palace that stretched as far as the eye could see. The plants and trees surrounded the palace and were a rich forest green. Fresh dew still hung to the branches and the air was sweet with the smell of mint and a forest just after a cleansing rain.

The sun shone brightly and dappled on the ground. Legolas went and sat by one of the waterfalls, loathe to enter the palace, and hoped that he wasn't in heaven, rather in some vision his mind had concocted up. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

A figure had left the building and was slowly making its way up towards him. He couldn't see who it was at first, as the bright light that had surrounded it made it hard to distinguish any male or female characteristics.

The figure had now reached him and he could see it was a woman, well an elleth, and she sat down beside him on a boulder near to the stunning waterfall. Mist clung to the air and her hair sparkled as if it were made of jewels. She looked familiar to Legolas, as if he had seen her before, but he couldn't place it.

"Please, milady. Could you tell me where I am?"

The elleth laughed. "You are in Mandos' Halls, little one. Don't you know me?"

Legolas shook his head in the negative.

"I am your mother, Legolas. I have waited so long to see you in person. Leaving you and your brothers, especially your father, was the hardest thing in the world. I wanted to live out my life with you but destiny dictated otherwise." The elleth said, tears accumulating in her eyes.

She reached down and hugged Legolas with motherly care. Legolas was stunned. He looked over at his mother, in disbelief that he was seeing his real mother.

"So I suppose this is also my fate then, Ama? I am to live out my life here in heaven?"

Elvewen shook her head. "No Legolas. Your fate is to live. You were brought up here for your body was in too much pain and your soul begged for release. You will go back to Arda and live out your life. Many obstacles will be endured and you will become one of the greatest elves. I love you so much, my son."

Legolas shook his head in wonderment at this great privilege. He was going to live! He would be able to see his brothers and father and actually get to know them as Legolas, rather than Caldran.

"Ama . . ." he began. Elvewen placed a delicate finger over his mouth.

"Shh, my little one. You must leave me now. I am always watching you, Calarian, Eldran and Thranduil. Tell them I love them so much. They might not believe you, so tell my sons that they shouldn't fear the Spiders under the bed. They will know what I mean. Tell your father," she faltered here, but carried on, "tell him that I love him with all of my heart and that the rose will blossom with the night flower, as they are two halves of the same identity. Goodbye, Legolas. I love you so much. Don't worry about not being accepted into the family. They will be overjoyed to have their baby brother and son back with them. They have thought that you were dead for nigh on 100 years"

Having finished, Elvewen got up and brushed a kiss across Legolas' forehead before fading away. Legolas stared at the place where his mother was before relaxing and shutting his eyes.


	14. Coming Back

**Disclaimer**- Sigh I told you that some of the people aren't mine. Read previous disclaimers, love them, cherish them and call them Fred or George. I don't mind either way, but don't accuse me of pilfering. That ain't nice!

**A/N**- Anyhow………..on with the story!

Strange smells assaulted his nose and he could feel the softness of a bed, even though the last time he had checked, he had been resting against a boulder. His ears picked up the sounds of crying but for what reason, Legolas had no idea.

Cautiously he opened his eyes and could see above him the ceiling of the Throne Room. Why he was here was beyond him. He looked to the side very carefully, noticing a trail of elves coming to pass by his bed.

He now had a very strange idea of what they were doing but prayed that it wasn't the case. Attending his own funeral wasn't the great idea in mind. Deciding that it was better to get this done and over with, showing people that he wasn't dead, Legolas closed his eyes again.

Better make this dramatic, he thought. Chuckling softly inside his mind, he quickly tossed and turned in the bed moaning. Screams could be heard throughout the Throne Room and he was suddenly grabbed and shaken.

"LEGOLAS? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" came a desperate query.

Legolas moaned a bit more for dramatic effect before laboriously opening his eyes to see Calarian's face staring down at him, worry written all over his brow.

Legolas screamed and dashed off the bed. THAT wasn't the first thing that he wanted to see. He was about to come to the doors when Calarian caught up with him.

"Legolas? Calm down tithen muindor, gwiil." (Calm down, baby brother, peace.)

Legolas drew shuddering breaths before looking at Calarian.

"Calarian?" he whispered.

"Aye, baby brother, it is me." Calarian's face was a mask of joy. His brother had returned, albeit a bit different, but he was still here. He wanted to draw Legolas into a big hug, but he felt that the younger elf wouldn't be ready for that.

"Calarian, where is Ada and Eldran?" Calarian's face dropped a bit.

"After you died, Ada just lost it. His youngest son had just died in front of him. You have been 'dead' for around two days. He won't let anyone into his rooms except for myself and Eldran.

Thankfully Sartarian never saw fit to destroy our rooms, so they are the same as always except with serious dust over everything. You should come up and let him see you for himself!"

Legolas glanced warily at Calarian before he remembered something. "Ama says hi."

Calarian gasped, staring into Legolas' eyes deeply, searching for falsehood, but all he found was truth.

"She says don't worry about the Spiders under the bed. I'm not so sure what she meant by that, but she says you will understand."

He looked at Calarian deeply and saw tears appearing at the corner of his eyes. Tears slowly made their way down his cheeks and Legolas looked back at him again.

"I want to go see Thranduil now." Calarian looked at Legolas a bit weirdly but just accepted Legolas' request. The elves gathered around them slowly parted and allowed the Crown Prince to pass, half-carrying his baby brother to their father's rooms.

A/N- Yeah I know, another one. Anyhow, a new chapter should be up very soon. I promise. I'll update on the 29 / 04.


	15. A Heart to Heart

Disclaimer- Yeah, again if I were Tolkien, one I wouldn't be here cause I would be in heaven and another I would be so filthy rich I would be in the Caribbean.

A/N- Sorry that I haven't written in a while. Horrible thing called exams. Seems that the government decides we need more. Just want to thank my beta, Greenfly, for being consistently nagged to read my work. Babes, don't know what I would do without ya! Anyhow, we carry on….i love ya kiki! You haven't nagged me at all!

The elves slowly spread in order to allow the Crown prince Calarian and Prince Legolas passage to the corridor. They walked in silence for a few moments. Calarian was stunned that his baby brother had come back.

He had no idea what to say. Instead he resorted to glancing at Legolas occasionally out of the corner of his eye. He thought that he wouldn't be found out but that changed when Legolas said,

"Prince Calarian, do you find it necessary to stare at me?"

Legolas had never had a brother before and didn't know how one would react. He had gone, in the space of a very few days from being an orphan to having a family and being a prince.

It was enough to turn anyone's head around. He had no idea how one addressed royalty even though he himself was one. Calarian glanced back down at him.

"Legolas, you need now address me as Crown Prince," he said wincing, "I am your brother. Address me as one addresses a friend."

Calarian's mind was still reeling from his brother's coming back and all that had happened. The two elves slowly made their way down the passage. Calarian half carrying his baby brother although Legolas would never admit weakness in front of his new family.

Legolas glanced back up at him and said, "Alright. I shall address you as Calarian, but merely because you request it. I have lived most of my life without a brother and I don't know how to behave. My father and mother died when I was …"

Here Legolas broke off seeing the wince on his brother's face.

"Calarian, mellon nin? Is everything alright?" (My friend).

Calarian's face, if possible, took on a deeper grimace. He suddenly realised that all his hopes of having his little brother were dashed. Legolas might be here in body, but they had lost him as a baby brother forever. He would only see them as his friends and nothing more, discounting all blood relation they might share.

Calarian smiled, though Legolas noted that it didn't reach his eyes, "Nay, Legolas. Nothing is wrong. Ah see! We have entered the Royal Corridor. I believe that your room was this one," he said glancing at a door on his right that was covered in dust. "I would normally allow you to see it, but I have a feeling that Ada would prefer it if you were to see him first."

Legolas nodded stoically and took his warrior mode as if preparing for battle. Calarian was stunned. This wasn't how Legolas should be feeling! Instead Legolas' blue/ grey eyes turned a stormy grey.

Legolas just glanced at his elder brother before nodding and turning to face the double doors that stood before them. Calarian sighed before knocking and saying,

"Ada?"

"Enter!" boomed a voice tinged with sorrow. This was it, Legolas said to himself. No more beating around the bush. He would finally see his father properly for the first time. Taking a deep breath he entered after his brother.

"Legolas?" a voice whispered.


End file.
